Le retour du Démon
by Algol D. DarkWalker
Summary: Bon c'est ma première Fanfic, pour plus de simplicité j'ai fait sur Dragon Ball Z Vais pourvoir faire revivre l'adversiare de San Goku que j'ai le plus apprécié
1. Chapter 1

**Le retour du démon**

Notre histoire se passe bien après que San Goku ait quitté la terre suite à la purification des Dragon Balls et défait Li Sheron

Chapitre 1 : Des piranhas cosmiques ?

Dans le domaine des Dieux

Kaïbito : - Encore une journée sans surprise, depuis que le doyen à demandé à San Goku de nous aider à maintenir l'équilibre dans les 4 parties de la galaxie, on a vraiment plus rien à faire.

Bruit de Téléportation

San Goku: -Salut Shin ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?

Kaïbito complètement blasé de voir San Goku apparaître sans prévenir :

-Boarf rien d'important, tient au fait, le Kaioh du nord te cherchait. Ca à surement un rapport avec ce que le Doyen nous prépare.

San Goku:-Ben j'ai qu'à aller voir

Kaïbito désignant la tenue une fois de plus en lambeaux de San Goku :

-Euh dans cette tenue ?

-Tu exagère, tu es l'être le plus puissant de l'univers et t'es pas fichu de revenir de mission sans accro.

San Goku:-J'aimerais t'y voir, te faire attaqué par des piranhas cosmiques sans y laisser un bout d'étoffe.

Kaïbito :-Des piranhas cosmiques ? Mais il n'y en a que dans la galaxie du sud, c'est pas là que tu étais sensé aller.

San Goku:-Ben j'avais un petit creux alors j'ai fait un détour par Gargantia, la planète des géants, c'est le seul endroit où je peux me faire un bon repas sans me ruiner.

Kaïbito :-C'est pas possible, t'es immortel avec le pouvoir des Dragon Balls que tu as absorbées et tu trouve encore le besoin de manger !

-Bon attend je vais t'arranger ça.

San Goku:-Euh non merci, pas que ton style me déplaise mais j'ai appris comment faire.

Kaïbito :- Tout seul ?

San Goku:-Ben Petit-Cœur m'a un peu aidé

San Goku main sur le torse se concentre

Flash de lumière

Kaïbito :-Euh c'est normal ça ?

San Goku avec son slip sur la tête :

-Ben ça m'arrive encore parfois

2ème tentative réussite, San Goku se téléporte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une bonne blague

Kaioh :-Hmmm, j'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi comme projet …

Bruit de téléportation

San Goku:-Salut Kaioh, c'est moi !

Kaioh :-Ah Goku, tu tombes bien.

San Goku:-Oui Shin m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

Kaioh :-Avant je dois t'en raconter une : Que fait Rocky dans la jungle ?

-Il bat le Boa parce que Rocky Balboa

San Goku:-Euh ça s'améliore pas ton humour

Kaioh :-Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu te forçais à rire.

-Bon passons à notre affaire.

-Les Grand Kaioh sont en train de préparer quelque chose à la porte de l'autre monde.

San Goku:-Ah et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Kaioh :-Mieux tu fais partie du projet.

San Goku l'air étonné;

-Moi ? Mais en quoi je suis concerné ?

Kaioh :-Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé lors de ta seconde visite de l'autre monde, pendant le Tournoi Galactique ?

San Goku:-Ca me fait toujours rire quand tu parle de visite de l'autre monde, c'est vrai que j'ai eu plus de vie qu'un chat ; pendant le tournoi galactique, ben l'incident au poste de la porte de l'autre monde, quand une cuve à explosé, que le mal c'est condensé en une créature que j'ai eu un peu de mal à maîtrisé, enfin une fusion et c'était réglé. Pourquoi cette question ?

Kaioh :-Les Grand Kaioh vont le ressusciter.

San Goku:-QUOI ? Ils vont le ressusciter ? Euh pourquoi faire ?

Kaioh :-Dans un premier tant ils vont essayer de le maîtriser et en second de t'en faire un adversaire.

San Goku:-Un adversaire ? Excuse-moi mais depuis que j'ai atteint le niveau 5 …

Kaioh :-Oui quel désordre tu as laissé d'ailleurs on vient à peine de tout réparer.

San Goku:-… enfin bon tu crois vraiment que l'on peut créer un être aussi puissant qu'un Sayen de niveau 5 ?

Kaioh :-En fait d'après les conclusions l'incident, nos spécialistes ont déterminé que c'est la quantité de liquide diabolique qui lui donne son pouvoir, plus il en absorbe, plus il est puissant, avec la quantité qu'il avait absorbé il était plus puissant que toi au niveau 3.

San Goku:-Il en avait absorbé pas mal, ça vous avait bien arrangé vu le manque de place pour stocker le liquide.

Kaioh :-Justement, imagine si nous pouvons le contrôler, nous pourrons nous débarrasser du liquide démoniaque en lui donnant.

San Goku:-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ?

Kaioh :-Et bien d'abord nous avons besoin de toi pour 2 raisons :

-La première est que nous allons créer un double astral de ton âme.

San Goku:-Un double astral, c'est quoi exactement ?

Kaioh :-Et bien pour faire simple c'est une copie de ton âme sans puissance et dont l'existence est limitée dans le temps.

San Goku:-Pour faire quoi ?

Kaioh :-On pense que si on utilise une âme pure plutôt que l'âme d'un démon, même si le démon est un adolescent fainéant, est plus pratique pour essayer de le raisonner.

-Ensuite comme c'est une copie on ne devra sacrifier personne.

San Goku:-Et il va disparaître au bout d'une heure alors ?

Kaioh :-Euh non, on pense que l'âme n'a plus de rôle après.

San Goku:-…

Kaioh :-Ca va tu fais une drôle de tête ?

San Goku:-J'ai rien compris.

Kaioh :-… mon garçon tu ne changeras définitivement jamais. Bon alors la 2ème raison est que en cas de problème tu es le plus apte à intervenir si un problème survient, ce qui n'est pas négligeable avec ce genre de projet.

San Goku:-Et tu parlais d'un adversaire.

Kaioh :-Oui exactement, si ça puissance dépend de la quantité de liquide démoniaque, il va grandir en puissance et un jour arriver à ton niveau, toi qui te plains tout le temps de ne plus pouvoir t'entraîner, ça te fera un adversaire.

San Goku:-C'est vrai que depuis que je suis au niveau 5 je n'ai plus personne contre qui me battre sérieusement, sans parler de Végéta qui est devenu un non-violent à tendance hippies après mon départ.

Kaioh :-Oui moi-même j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Quand aux autres Sayens comme Broly, leur manque de volonté à aller contre leur nature destructrice nous empêche de leur rendre leur corps.

San Goku:-Dommage ça me ferait de bon adversaire.

Kaioh :-Bon suis-moi, je vais te conduire près des Grands Kaioh.

San Goku:-Je te suis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Nostalgie

Sur le chemin menant au poste frontière.

Kaioh :-Tient dis moi Goku, tu as revu tes anciens amis dernièrement ?

San Goku:-Pas récemment non, j'ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps, depuis que j'ai été nommé Kaioh Shin par le doyen je passe mon temps à traverser la galaxie.

Kaioh :-Et bien dit moi déjà ce que tu sais, je ne les ai pas revu depuis leur arrivée.

San Goku:-Et bien Chichi c'est installé avec toute la petite famille dans un immeuble du paradis.

-San Gohan passe son temps entre Videl et la bibliothèque, aux dernières nouvelles, il a déjà lu plus des 2.000.000 d'ouvrage, comme il dit, il a l'éternité pour tout lire et il ne s'en prive pas. Videl est partie à la recherche de l'âme de sa mère qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup connue.

-Tortue génial et Hercule sont toujours ensemble.

Kaioh :-Ca aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire, déjà quand ils sont sorti du placard ça à fait un choc mais quand ils sont arrivé chez nous bras dessus bras dessous, on est tombé des nue tu te rappelle ?

San Goku:-M'en parle pas, Krilin est toujours avec C-18, ils sont dans l'immeuble voisin de leur fille. Végéta a fondé une fondation protectrice des âmes des animaux.

Kaioh :-Ca décidément ça ne passe pas, Végéta un non-violent.

San Goku:-Et toi de qui tu as des nouvelles ?

Kaioh :-Moi de tes anciens ennemis.

San Goku:-Dis-moi ça peut toujours être intéressant.

Kaioh :-Et bien Cell et Freezer ont ouvert une arène de combat en enfer et il y a régulièrement des combats organisés, la dernière fois c'est Cooler qui a gagné.

-Tient devine qui est leur arbitre.

San Goku:-Je sais pas, Dabura ?

Kaioh :-Non lui il fait les commentaires, et bien c'est Piccolo Daïmao, depuis qu'il a renoué le contacte avec Petit Cœur il s'est bien décoincé, tu te rappelle du roi Pilaf ?

San Goku:-Un peu oui je lui dois ma deuxième jeunesse !

Kaioh :-Il fait visité les enfers avec Babidi et Bibidi.

San Goku:-C'est marrant de voir ce que certains deviennent après leur mort.

Kaioh :-Je suis sur que si tu y allais ils seraient même content de te voir, enfin d'ici encore deux ou trois siècles.

San Goku:-Tu pense ce que tu dis ?

Kaioh :-Crois-en mon expérience, le temps change notre vision.

-… N'empêche que pour Végéta ça ne passe pas, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

San Goku:-Et oui, et oui.


End file.
